


Reunion

by Neden



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A bit fluff as well, AU, Carl is older than in the series because otherwise UGH, Cegan, Established Relationship, It's set in Tokyo, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sweet Negan, blowjob, bratty carl, i guess, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neden/pseuds/Neden
Summary: Negan lives in Tokyo for half a year due to his work, and Carl is finally coming to visit him.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leef/gifts).



> Okay, this is the first story I have published in years. I used to write a lot when I was younger, then I got horribly depressed and never felt like I could pick up my former passion for it. The need was still there, so I got back to trying two or three years ago... And, here we are. It is nothing special in terms of content, but it's a start.
> 
> I dedicate this story to the love of my life, Leef. Currently I am sitting in my room in my dorm in Tokyo, the sky is blue and the ground outside is covered in white thanks to one day of heavy snow fall. Just as in the story, we have been apart for months now, less than one more to go. Japan has inspired me, and I hope I can continue writing.
> 
> With this being said, please enjoy. I know people are lazy in writing feedback, but anything is appreciated.

Negan had never been that great at hiding his emotions. Not that he had no control over them – in fact, he assumed that he had more self-control than the average man. He simply decided that it was more fun to publicly display them, for all the world to know. It also meant that he got to chose what and how to show them, which was nice. 

Right now he was smiling like an idiot, teeth just showing the slightest bit, hands deep down in his worn-out vintage leather jacket, scarf tightly wrapped around his neck to protect himself against the harsh February wind. It was past 6 pm, and he was standing in front of the northern exit of the Shinjuku train station in central Tokyo. He had been living in the city for half a year now to do some work for his company, and the project had finally come to an end. Soon it was time to head back home, but not without having someone very dear to his heart come over for a nice visit first. And said someone would be arriving here any minute now. 

Negan was straining his neck to see if he could spot certain someone with brunette hair among the army of Japanese people that came out of the building on the opposite side of the street, where the fast trains from Narita airport arrived. He had met Carl more than a year ago when they both had received what the other had ordered at a diner. Given the fact that the kid had had a bad day, and was rather cute, Negan had quickly moved from his seat to the free spot next to him. At first glance, he had appeared too young, and Negan had not really intended to do more than just enjoy his evening by cheering the kid up. But when he found out that Carl was in fact over 21 (and was very skilled in using his tongue to produce witty remarks, which entertained Negan to no end) the chat had indeed become more interesting. Needless to say that it escalated quickly after that. 

And now they had not seen each other for nearly six months, apart from some very sparse video calls. Negan had assumed it would be no problem, at least not for him – he was not a teen any more, he had had relationships before – but oh, how wrong he had been. There had been nights when he was counting the number of days still ahead of him, dreaming of touching the kid again. Like the smell of delicious food coming from the other side of the street, it had served to water his mouth, but not to quench his thirst. So excitement was definitely taking over, and there was not much that Negan could do about it. Just when he was about to reach for his mobile to check the time again he spotted Carl in the wave of people coming towards him, fighting his way through the masses while dragging a suitcase after him. Negan walked over to him and grabbed the handle of the suitcase as if he caught a fish with his bare hands.

“Hey.”

For a second he stood still in, still smiling like an idiot, but then he got going again to get away from the street. He did not lift his eyes off of the younger man for a second. Carl looked up to him, expression as hard to read as always, definitely tired though.

“Hey. Wow. That's all you gonna say?”

They both walked over to the train station, trying to get out of the way so that they would not be constantly bumped into. Shinjuku was a crazy place to be around this time of the day, as an endless stream of people was filling the area in and around the station. They managed to find a safe spot, and Negan laughed, picking up the conversation again.

“Oh, sorry. Your beautiful face has made me speechless.”

“Ha-ha. Nice to see you, too. So. I'm tired as fuck and hungry – how do we get from here to the hotel?”

“Thought about calling a taxi. You've arrived at the rush hour, so riding the train would be a suicide mission – especially with that luggage of yours.”

“Mh. Sounds good. Think I'm falling asleep any second now.”

The kid definitely looked exhausted, but Negan had other plans for them for this very night. Sleep could wait. It had to. They walked over to the closest taxi stand and waited in line, a bunch of people waiting for a taxi before them. Carl eyed the orderly line curiously, but did not say anything.

“How was your flight? Did you buy something to drink at the airport, like I told you?”

“Yeah old man, I'm not that stupid. I had some weird drink, don't even know what I had, but it tasted nice. And the food on the flight was good, too. Thought it would be disgusting.”

Carl pulled the handle of his suitcase out of Negan's grip and leaned down on it, resting his head on his arms. He looked like an angel – a spoilt one, but still. Curls of his thick, silky hair were trailing down his shoulders, and it took much effort for Negan not to simply start and play with them in public.

“Your hair's gotten long. Wow. Looks nice. And no, nowadays the food is quite endurable. If you fly with the right airline that is.”

He winked at the kid and pulled a bottle out of his own bag that carelessly hung from one of his shoulders.

“Anyway, have some more. It's green tea. Will restore your stamina a bit. The night's gonna be long.”

Carl chuckled darkly but took the bottle without further remarks. The line in front of them got gradually and surprisingly quickly shorter, until it was their turn to board a taxi. Negan leaned towards the driver and handed him a paper with the address. The ride was slow thanks to Tokyo's traffic, but at least Carl had some time to stare in fascination at the urban scenery. Meanwhile, Negan got to shamelessly stare at him, so he could not complain. 

 

They arrived at their destination, and a clerk helped with the suitcase. Negan emitted the same aura as always – a man who was used to get what he wanted, a man who was used to everyone else attending to his wishes and needs without actually explicitly having to mention them. He knew this ability of his quite well. He also knew Carl both admired and hated it about him, and these ambiguous feelings that the kid so often felt towards him entertained him to no end. Carl on the other hand was not used to anything of the likes at all. His eyes got even bigger when he looked at the hotel, and he looked a bit like a newly born fawn, not yet aware of how to coordinate its delicate, slender limbs, staggering helplessly around in its environment. So delicate. So beautiful.

They did not have to check in as Negan had spent the last few days in this place already, so they just moved to the apartment he had booked. The view out of the window was not the most impressive – it was central Tokyo after all, and they could consider themselves lucky to see farther than 2 feet – and the room itself gave off a feeling of soullessness, but it did not matter. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Negan dragged the kid onto him and sat down on the bed, starting to kiss him fervently. He needed to reclaim what was already his. 

“Shit, missed you so much.”

That was all he could spill out while breaking away for a second, but then his hands were already eager, pleading for more. Carl on the other hand leaned into his every touch, wrapped himself around him as if he was made out of water. It was obvious that he was exhausted and in need of a refreshing shower and something to eat, but it was also obvious that he had no more patience left. 

“Have you already forgotten everything I taught you?”

Negan smirked and shoved the boy gently away so he could look at him. His cheeks were flushed, his lips were swollen and red. Tempting. A sinful sight to behold. But it would not do if he did not take proper care of his boy – and a flight as long as this was not to be taken lightly.  
“What? Don't tell me you can wait.”

Now Carl was pouting, looking extremely disappointed to say the least. Oh, he had had other ideas for their meeting. The smirk on Negan's face transformed into one of his rare, gentle smiles. He moved a hand up to his cheek, stroking it.

“As you should very much feel right now I cannot wait. Not much longer, anyway. Or do you think this is my mobile phone poking into your ass right now? But I think we've discussed this, Carl. You need to go and take a shower, change out of these clothes and then we hit town to get you something nice to eat. Afterwards I'll fuck you until you sleep your jet-lag off nice and good, just like I've promised. But first thing's first, babe.”

He slapped Carl onto his tight and carefully shoved him off his lap, pointing towards the bathroom. Carl made a really, really unhappy and frustrated noise, but finally he accepted his fate and vanished. Negan laid back on the bed, closing his eyes and listening to the faint sound of running water. He was finally home.

 

Half an hour later they went into the labyrinthine streets of Tokyo. Negan had already found a place that would work for their first night, and since Carl did not really have any kind of preferences other than their meal consisting of food, both of them were satisfied easily. They talked a bit – about the flight, how seeing the sun vanish behind the curve of the horizon was just so different up in the sky, how Negan had nearly died out of boredom today – but it was pretty obvious that Carl was in dire need of a bed. He was not sleepy, as Negan had expected, but he had a hard time concentrating on the conversation, or finishing his food. 

When they finally left the restaurant, they went for a little walk to let the food sink in. The sun had long set, and the night was illuminated by countless neon lights and giant flat screens that displayed the latest idol craze. It was noisy and busy all around them, and whenever Negan glanced at Carl he knew that the kid would need a couple of days to finally settle down. Better head back soon, he decided.

 

And this was were the real fun unfurled. They had both discussed their first night for weeks now. By now, there had been so many scenarios that Negan had actually lost track of what it was that they both really wanted to do for the grand opening, so he decided to fuck plans and just go with the flow. It was much more of an inspiration, anyway. He demanded Carl to lay down on the bed while he dimmed the light and hung up his own jacket.

“Think we both can't hold back, so I want you to take off these annoying pants of yours. Quick Carl, don't make me wait.”

He moved over to the bed, watching his lover doing as he was told. His hands were eager, but his eyes were nearly shy. It really did feel like a first time, in a way.

“Good boy.”

Negan leaned over him, moved his body over him until they were both aligned, him kneeling on top of him and Carl ready for everything that he would be given. Absent-mindedly, Negan opened the drawer of his bedside table with one hand and got out condoms and lube. He could not wait. Seeing Carl spread out like this, with his dick already hard and dripping, he could only unzip his own trousers, pull out his own erection and quickly shove one of the condoms onto it, making no effort into concealing his moans. Then he applied the lube generously.

“Do you mind...?”

His eyes went from his dick to Carl's lower body parts, then back to his face. They did not need much words, and if he had learned anything, than that dirty talk only worked wonders on the kid if he was already being fucked raw. Carl had quite a mouth and was a brat, but miraculously in moments like these, explicit explanations of any sexual actions would turn him into the shyest of them all. It was just too sweet.

And indeed, the kid did not respond verbally but preferred to simply shake his head. Negan grabbed his hips and lifted them up a little, trying to get him into the perfect angle. Then he moved closer and slowly, carefully entered him. They both moaned in unison, and he could feel Carl getting all tight and rigid. And he was not even inside for real. Just his tip was teasing him. 

“C'mon babe, let me in. Let me take good care of you. This will be your lullaby.”

Carl was not looking at him. He needed this moment to relax, he realized. He had turned his head to the side, eyes closed, chest heaving heavily. Negan dared to move closer a little. Carl pressed his eyes together, a mixture of moaning and painful sound leaving his lips. He stopped in his motion, even though he wanted nothing more then to get inside for real. It was hard to hold back.

“Shit. Want me to prep you after all?”

“Fuck you and your prepping. Just...”

Carl sounded so angry, it nearly made him laugh. Ah, this was the person he had longed to see for months. A slender hand moved downwards, and he saw how Carl started to touch himself to ease him into the whole thing.

“Go ahead. Don't make me wait old man. Do it. Now.”

The words left his mouth, commanding, pleading, still angry. A second later, he felt a relaxation around him, and he finally dared to thrust himself deeper, until he was surrounded completely. They had passed the point of no return. Negan started to thrust harder, faster, while Carl let go of himself to prevent himself from coming too early. His hands clawed, first at the sheets under him, then reaching up and burying themselves in Negan's shirt. They both were not holding back with their noises, quickly becoming louder and louder, and Negan could not care less if their neighbours would complain. The most intense feeling was building up so fast that he nearly did not see it coming, and when he realized he was close it was already to late. His fingers dug into Carl's tights, helping him shoving himself deep inside one final time, and then he lost all of his tension and nearly tumbled on top of Carl. He wanted to reach down to finish him off, only to see that there was no more need for that. The proof of a beautiful orgasm was right under him. 

“Mh... good thing I wanted to wash some stuff tomorrow, anyway...”

He laughed and pulled out, laying down next to Carl, carelessly removing the condom with one hand and throwing it out of the bed. His fingers accidentally touched the other's slender legs, and it made Carl shiver and wince. So sensitive. When he wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer, to comfort him, he felt no resistance whatsoever.

“Hey. Don't drift off just yet. Thought we were at least going to round two.”

His lips found Carl's neck, playfully sucking at the sweet skin. He loved this part especially – it always smelled and tasted so perfect. 

“No. No... Just... Gimme a second. That was...”

“Intense? Hard? You okay?”

“Tss. My ass isn't used to that any more, y'know.”

Carl grumbled and managed to turn around, facing his older lover. 

“Not only your ass. You have not screamed 'daddy' at me one time. Wow. Have we grown too old for that, after all?”

Oh, the expression on Carl's face was priceless. It had only happened once or twice, and they both knew it was more of an accident than anything. Negan was definitely not into younger lovers. Not as a general rule, and not like this. Still, it had somehow worked a little magic, if only for a moment.

“Oh. Fuck you. I can't believe I came all the way to Asia just to be reminded of that shit.”

It did not sound too angry though, and soon Carl was resting his head on Negan's still dressed chest.

“'s not fair that I'm the only one half-naked...”

His fingers shoved Negan's shirt upwards, getting more and more active in the process. Then he found a nipple, and he moved his head down to suck on it. Negan closed his eyes, enjoying the wave of bliss the touch sent down his his body. Directly into all the right regions.

“Mh... So, we're back in the game, right?”

One hand moved upwards and rested on Carl's head, finally playing with his hair and then gripping it softly but firmly. 

“You wanna show me what else your little mouth can do?”

A small nod followed, and then Carl began to wander south, placing kisses on Negan's chest, nibbling and biting here and there, wherever it pleased him.

“Huh. Can't believed you shaved your whole body.”

“Well... For starters, it's weird being the only hairy guy in an onsen, and... I have not forgotten how you lil' fuck like to rip my hair out when you're all excited.”

Carl laughed and bit down harder. It was a good pain. Then he reached down with one hand, wrapping his fingers around Negan's half-erect penis. Negan looked down on the endless brown curls below him, taking in their scents, the feeling of being touched by Carl. 

“Wanna use a condom?”

“Shit. No. You haven't slept with anyone here, right?”

“Nope. Nobody as sweet as you, so... Promise.”

“Then I don't care.”

With this being said, a hot, wet mouth engulfed him, better than any of the sex toys he had bought here just for fun. He was standing again in no time.

“Y'know... The plan was that I take care of you, not the other way around...”

A small popping sound filled the air as Carl's lips let go of him.

“Don't tell me how to live my life, old man. Besides, I'm up for a treat. Haven't had desert yet.”

It was always like this. By now, Negan was convinced that Carl needed at least one orgasm to really let go and be all honest and upfront about his needs and darkest desires. He could not care less. Having his dick sucked by Carl was the best, and his hands only gripped tighter onto the strands of hair between his fingers. They tickled on his skin, and as he was taking everything in, as he was being taken in like this, he started to move his hips. It made Carl produce muffled sounds that only fuelled his fire. The situation was both relaxed and passionate at the same time, and when he came a second time he was so far down inside Carl's throat he was sure the kid had not even really tasted him. Too bad. 

Negan sank back into the pillows, pulling Carl up with him and having him rest on top of him. He sleepily stroked his back. He was close to falling asleep, and he was not happy about that.

“Such a good boy... Have missed you...”

Carl looked at him with these giant, lovely eyes of his, the faintest hint of sleepiness finally visible. 

“Haven't taken enough care of you yet.”

“'s all right. I think I'm tired now.”

The kid leaned forward to kiss his head and rub his cheek against his beard. It felt so nice, so close, so intimate.

“And...,” Carl yawned as he lazily felt for a blanket to hide under, “if I wake up in the middle of the night because of the jet-lag, don't worry. I'll wake you up, and then you can take care of it.”

Negan closed his eyes, his voice an exhausted blur.

“Know what? Sounds damn fine too me.”

**Author's Note:**

> One question: If anyone knows whether anal sex works without preparation if both parties know what they are doing, please let me know. I searched the net, naively assuming that since it's sex, it must be mentioned somewhere, but I came back empty-handed.
> 
> Every kind of comment is appreciated, whether it be a scientific paper or a word/gif. I'd love to receive feedback that helps me improve my writing, but I do appreciate every kind of feedback! If English is not your mother tongue, don't worry.


End file.
